


Freddy Mecury is the Real Devil

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Other, comment_fic, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's continued presence turns all the music around him into Queen. Dean is not happy about this. Damn Flash Bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freddy Mecury is the Real Devil

_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_

Dean's left eye starts twitching the moment the lyrics blast through the tape-deck's speakers. That definitely wasn't _Metallica_ playing. Predictably he storms into the house screaming bloody murder.

Right now, at this very moment, Dean Winchester feels he's totally justified for wanting to kill Crowley. And possibly Sam and both the Adams, and definitely Cas too for laughing, because this is _not_ funny. First it was Sammy's digital music collection, but that was okay because Sam's taste in music is shit. Then it was Adam's music collection, but Dean figured that was okay too, because his baby half brother's taste in music seemed to be equally bad as Sam's. Then it was Bobby's records collection, which warranted some anger. But now, now it was different.

Dean has learned to tolerate Crowley hanging about, penchant for causing traffic jams, and tying up the whole phone network and all. After everything that's happened, and everything Crowley's done for them – self preservation his _ass_ , Crowley can lie about it all he wants, but he can't shut Aziraphale up – it just seems ungrateful to not tolerate the demon. Or his angel, or their god-son for that matter. Besides Castiel, Sammy and Bobby enjoy their company. Adam does too, when he actually gets his head out of his books. (Seriously and Dean used to think Sam was the nerd of the household, but then Adam showed them exactly how deep nerdiness could go.)

Well Cas enjoys Aziraphale's company specifically, with him being the new sheriff of Heaven and Aziraphale being Heaven's agent on Earth, they need to correspond often. Crowley and Cas, on the other hand, have agreed to politely loathe each other for all of existence on general principle, it works for them. Dean who gave up trying to figure out angels ages ago from the day he branded them all dicks, rolls with it. That and meeting Aziraphale who Cas himself has branded as the only sane angel in existence, makes him happy; and a happy Cas means that Dean gets awesome sex later in the night.

Dean will happily stay ignorant about Sam and Adam Young. Nothing – not even Crowley – can tempt him otherwise. Not that the flash bastard doesn't try though.

They're an entertaining lot. Crowley has a wicked sense of humour Dean can totally get behind. Aziraphale is the only angel besides Cas who isn't a dick. In fact Dean's gotten far too used to having the demon, his angel, and their god-son pop-up more than once a week at Bobby's, that it's when they don't come over, Bobby's house feels empty. So yes he can tolerate Crowley. A lot.

Except well right about now, it's the bastard's fault that all the music around them has turned into _Queen_. So yes Dean's completely justified. More justified than Michael wanting to kill Lucifer justified. That was his Metallica album that was the newest victim.

“Really dear, I can attest that he didn't mean too. This always happens around him.” Aziraphale tries to reason with him. Dean would listen because Aziraphale is a nice guy and all, but he doesn't think he can stay sane any longer if he has to listen to _Bohemian Rhapsody_ one more time. And Crowley doesn't look guilty at all, in fact he looks more amused than anything else.

 _Nothing really matters. Nothing really matters to me._

Dean's completely justified for wanting to kill him.


End file.
